


俗人7

by silly29



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly29/pseuds/silly29





	俗人7

王嘉尔急速赶到金家的时候已经是晚上3点了，他来不及熄火就奔着汽车前照灯的两束光芒冲进黑夜里阴深的豪宅。

他给有谦打了无数通电话有人接没人答，王嘉尔的心扑通扑通的跳个不停，尤其是进去后管家告诉他金有谦几天都没有出房门也不让管家进去的时候他的表情严肃起来。

“不是说有谦已经好很多了吗？为什么不早点通知我！”

王嘉尔质问管家，管家一脸沉重，似乎有什么难言之隐。

“说啊！”

“冷静点wang医生，少爷他……他说他要等您，他说您会回来，所以……”

所以有谦一直把自己关在里面不再让任何人进去除了王嘉尔?

被自己打脸的王嘉尔关掉一直拨号的手机界面，向管家道歉。“抱歉，我以为按照金老爷的吩咐第二次再来看有谦会好一点，但我没想到……”

“没事，您赶快上去看看他吧，少爷应该是太想念您了，他主动给您打电话了不是吗？”

不是的，他在求救，不然王嘉尔打回那么多电话怎么会没有声音呢。

“嗯，知道了。”

门是开的，王嘉尔轻轻一推就打开了，只是好像一切都不一样了。

金有谦一个人坐在床边，依旧穿着那身宽松衣，落地窗帘全然敞开撒进皎洁月光，房间冷的慎人。金有谦的背影延伸过床抓住王嘉尔的双脚，那么孤单，那么可怕……

王嘉尔艰难的迈出走到有谦正面，地面上一粒粒白色药物掉落在金有谦周围，透明的玻璃杯质量很好的在地上滚来滚去。

王嘉尔沙哑的喊出声“有谦……”

金有谦听到王嘉尔叫他释然一笑。

“你来啦……嘉尔哥。”

呼，王嘉尔的呼吸紧闭，抖动的双手不安起来。

“有谦，谁告诉你我的名字的?”

“哈哈，嘉尔哥真坏，连名字都不肯告诉我，还要我相信你会回来……”

金有谦的头低的很深，王嘉尔看不清他的表情但可以猜到他是真的生气。他以为和有谦只是简单的医患关系而已，没想到习惯的职业称呼竟犯下了错误。

“对不起，对不起有谦，对不起！”

除了对不起，王嘉尔什么都说不了，他应该明白的，自己的出现对有谦有多么重要，可是他太职业化了，甚至敷衍的用一句安抚到有谦离开久久不回。就算都是金老爷的要求，就算王嘉尔再忙他都应该想起有谦的。

“嘉尔哥，Jackson哥，哪个才是你呢？你告诉我好不好?”金有谦抬头转向他。

王嘉尔看着金有谦哭的肿了的双眼愧疚又心疼，从接到有谦求救电话那一刻王嘉尔就知道自己做错了。是从见到有谦的第一面开始吗？还是说出那句没有真心的承诺的时候?

“有谦啊，我是Jackson，也是王嘉尔，无论你叫我什么都可以，你不要生气了好不好?”

Jackson哥，我不是因为这个生气啊，我是因为你有了别的病人。你怎么能瞒着我偷偷跑到其他人身边呢？我不该放你出去……

“Jackson哥，抱抱我吧。”

听到金有谦脆弱的声音，王嘉尔毫不犹豫地回抱着坐在床上伸出双手的人。

“对不起，不会再有下次了。你想我的时候要打电话给我，我随时都会来到你的身边，和今晚一样，但是不能不说话，我会担心。”

金有谦靠在他的腰侧，他也不想让王嘉尔这么危险的赶来，可是那个地方更危险不是吗？他怎么能在外面待那么久不回家呢。他等不及王嘉尔的下次赴约，他要王嘉尔彻底留下。

“Jackson哥可以亲我吗？”

王嘉尔低头看向金有谦那双清澈见底的眼睛鬼使神差的亲吻上去，以为会落在额头或者嘴唇上的吻惊喜落到眼皮之上，金有谦激动不已。

这就他需要王嘉尔的原因，只有王嘉尔才是他救命的药。

王嘉尔也没想过自己会这么真挚的亲吻一个人的眼睛，他不知道这对金有谦有着特殊意义。当他离开的时候，金有谦一把拉下他亲吻，这次是在唇间。王嘉尔的眼睛睁的很大，他没想到金有谦会回应，甚至是这么大力。

王嘉尔被金有谦生涩的接吻技巧磕破嘴皮，口中掺杂血液的味道像兴奋剂一样催使着金有谦探入的更深。

耗尽力气之后金有谦不舍的离开，他给王嘉尔最后一次可以推开他的机会，只要王嘉尔现在跑出去他再也不会追踪，再也不会等待，他会摔下，带着罪恶。

王嘉尔粗重的喘息，他不是傻子，傻到到现在还看不出金有谦对他的想法，他需要冷静，可是又冷静不了。他看金有谦的眼神充满了渴望，地上恍恍惚惚的白色药物数不清粒数。

王嘉尔无法迈出逃离的脚步，他唤着金有谦的名字不知所措，“有谦……”

“Jackson哥……不要离开我。”

“好……”

王嘉尔被金有谦抱住，撩拨的情欲控制不住。

好，堕落吧，你需要我。

金有谦像变了个人，他不再是那个傻乎乎听话的孩子，他舔掉王嘉尔伤口上的药，浅蓝色的眼睛变化成吸血鬼觅食般鲜红。他快速脱光王嘉尔的衣服，从后背舔到前胸，咬上那两颗樱桃的时候王嘉尔勾住金有谦的脖子，那种敏感处被坚硬的齿牙碾磨的感觉又痛又痒。

窗外的冷风和金有谦嘴里的热气形成两股势力折磨着王嘉尔，他四处摸滑着钻进暖和的毛线衣中主动靠近金有谦的方向躲闭凉意。

金有谦被他的行为取悦，暂时放开王嘉尔脱掉自己身上的衣服把赤裸的王嘉尔抱紧，两个人紧紧相贴，亲密的触感渐渐传达炙热的温度。

王嘉尔被金有谦压在床上，身下的柔软床单和正上方的高大男孩暧昧的提醒王嘉尔将发生的事。

“Jackson哥，这次请你相信我。”

金有谦特别真挚的眼神一直注视着有些后知后觉的王嘉尔，他逃不了这种温柔，他掉进了金有谦为他编织的密网。

稀稀疏疏的亲吻不断落下，没有一丝喘息的机会。王嘉尔被抓住要害，金有谦摸着王嘉尔的肉柱搓弄，温度上升的越来越高，两个人已经在床单里坦诚相对。

“Jackson哥，帮帮我，帮帮我。”

小奶音急躁的寻求帮助，王嘉尔看着有谦找不到出路委屈哭唧唧的样子差点笑出来，他竟然要被一个不会情事的纯洁小孩给上了。

王嘉尔红着脸指向下身的湿润穴口和有谦硬胀的炙热肉体来回暗示，接到信号的小孩顿时领悟，抵着巨大的龟头冲了进去。

“啊！”

“哥，很痛吗？我该怎么办……退出来吗？”

金有谦虽然非常想进但听到王嘉尔痛声尖叫的时候立刻停下来卡在半道，他现在很难受，王嘉尔亦是如此。

王嘉尔不是第一次但也很久没做了，常年干枯的地方被引出水源不说，现在还被插进柱体加热，金有谦直直冲入的那一刻简直痛死，但这样突然中间停住更是要命。

想要解救的王嘉尔干脆自己撑开内壁回答不知所措的金有谦，穴道主动的吸允索求，内腺分泌出液体，被一股暖流包裹的金有谦瞬间失去理智，开始疯狂抽动，两个人都痛但又说不上的舒服。

“啊啊，啊……有谦，慢点，慢点……”

“哥，你里面好热啊。”

金有谦没听王嘉尔的请求，他根本停不下来。

快速的抽插中两个人达到了高潮，可是初次开昏的小孩不懂的满足，他抱着王嘉尔做了一次又一次，已经堕落的王嘉尔也跟着次次沉沦。

欲望面前谁都难以抵制诱惑，更何况像王嘉尔这样的俗人呢。

餍足的金有谦埋在王嘉尔颈窝，“去洗澡吗？”

“嗯。”王嘉尔揉着金有谦的金色头发双眼无神的回答，他太累太困了，但他需要清理，那些浊液黏糊糊的，浑身难受。

一番周折两个人到了天亮才真正入睡，王嘉尔和金有谦都难得的睡好，一个是习惯性失眠，一个是害怕做梦。

王嘉尔被肚子饿了的咕咕叫声吵醒，他睁开眼睛看到有谦还躺在他的身边，特别安静。他挺起身子，全身的骨头都在酸痛，他把被单小心给有谦掩实，走到窗边发现已经是第二天下午了。

王嘉尔看着有谦房间不被照进的阳光发呆。起初阳光羞涩的只散发出淡淡的黄,淡得难以觉察.这微弱的颜色被玻璃窗挡在外面,感觉软软的,暖暖的,很舒服.不久,阳光有些放肆,它试探性地把颜色点点加深,黄、深黄,最后终于大胆地变成了金黄.站在窗前的王嘉尔,那么轻易地与阳光亲密接触,它把金黄撒遍王嘉尔的全身。

醒来的金有谦看着他的神，他的救赎痴迷起来。他下床轻轻来到王嘉尔的身边从后面圈住他，吻着王嘉尔的头顶问好，“外面的阳光好看吗？”

王嘉尔一下回神，他想替怕光有谦拉过窗帘但他的手很快被金有谦拦住，金有谦把脚更贴近王嘉尔的脚跟，他抱着王嘉尔说“没事的，有你在的话太阳不算亮。”

“你是我唯一的光。”

王嘉尔有些寒意的心被金有谦的情话烫的发热。

他想问有谦愿不愿意和他一起出去，想想又不太可能就假装看着外面的风景。

“Jackson哥，你知道我为什么不愿出去吗？”

“为什么?”王嘉尔很想知道。

“因为妈妈死在了外面。那天阳光很大，她跑到我的房间从这里跳了下去，她说要父亲记住我的存在。可是我与其这样孤独活着不如和她一起跳下去，从这个窗外。”

“有谦……”

“但那样我就遇不见你了，Jackson哥。”

王嘉尔想看金有谦，他把头转过去看见金有谦的泪痣在阳光下一闪一闪，他流泪了。昨天晚上王嘉尔喊疼的时候金有谦也是抱着他一边说对不起一边留着泪水闯入，那颗泪痣也带着光亮刺痛了王嘉尔的眼睛，他心疼，所以他纵容金有谦在他身上寻求不多的温暖。王嘉尔自己都不知道他对金有谦动了感情。

“所以我把秘密都告诉你了，Jackson哥以后不要再骗我好不好。”

“不会的，只是有些事我不能说。”

“没事，嘿嘿，只要Jackson哥愿意一直在我身边就好。”

王嘉尔挣脱出来，他诚实的告诉金有谦不行，他不可能一直待在这，他还有很多事要做，他有自己的生活。

金有谦很失落，但他又很高兴王嘉尔愿意真实的面对他，他知道有个人对王嘉尔很重要，而那个人现在就住在他们家的地域上，那是他妈妈设计的城堡。

“这样啊，那Jackson哥可以带我出去吗？我想出去看看，我想和你生活在一起，因为你，我不可能再回到过去了。”

的确，王嘉尔这次来本就打算把金有谦带走，可金老爷……

“不用担心，我父亲会同意我离开这里的。”

得到保证，王嘉尔点头了。金有谦的退步是他的意料之外，他以为这个自闭小孩会占有欲极强的关着他，但是他却愿意和自己一起走出这个他居住了这么多年的地方。

金有谦这样想过，可是他看着王嘉尔在光下的样子那么美丽，那么鲜活，即使是深渊他也要爬出来站在王嘉尔身边。

为了王嘉尔，金有谦真的做出了很大的代价。

图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/z1ZCALYp8MoZvKa7/img_f16a314e21051099fe98cb0e4f9d246e.jpg


End file.
